Make You Feel My Love
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Jim and Anita are getting their relationship sorted. Will she be able to keep away from John and Sherlock? Will she be able to keep them safe? Little short continuation of My Heart is Sherlocked.
1. Save my soul

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked into the foyer. Pulling the door open she was met by the Colonel.

"Mr. Moran," she said as a greeting. The man took off his ball cap and ran a hand over his mussed hair.

He nodded to her. "Miss Watson," he said taking her in. It was funny to him how Jim had changed her, in appearance anyway. When he had first met the girl she had been a jeans and t-shirt twenty four-seven person. Now she wore lovely dresses and heels practically every day to match Jim's Westwood style.

"What can I do for you?"

He peered over her shoulder briefly before turning his gaze back to her. "Is James in? We have…business to discuss."

Anita rolled her eyes. They had known each other for almost four months and he still insisted on using his code of 'business'. "Jim's not in. But I expect he will be back any time." She gestured for him to come in. "You're welcome to wait."

He gave her a quick smile and nodded to her again. "Much obliged."

He scrapped his work boots on the mat before stepping on the fine marble. Anita shut the door behind him and took his jacket. As he was about to move further into the flat she stopped him.

"Sebastian you know my rules." She gave him a stern look and waited.

With a sigh he pulled out a Glock from his waistband. "Of course. How could I forget?" He set the gun in a drawer of the little table that sat by the door. From his pockets he removed a magazine and set that in as well.

Giving her a smile he took a step forward. Anita raised her eyebrows and held out a hand. Sebastian reached down and pulled out a small hand gun from his boot and placed it in her hand. But she wasn't satisfied yet.

"I'll take the hunting knife too," she said patiently waiting. Reaching into his other boot, Sebastian pulled the knife out and set that in her hand as well. She placed the objects in the drawer and closed it. "I'll put the kettle on shall I?"

"That would be lovely," he agreed. The two of them walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table while she moved about. "How are things? Play going alright?"

"It's a bloody mess," she said getting out three cups. The water slowly began to bubble as she set out sugar. "Peter Pan is a drunk, Tiger Lilly is a cow, Hook has a break down every practice…" Sebastian laughed.

"And Wendy Darling?"

"Wendy," she said gesturing to herself, "is a perfect angel." Letting out a sigh she shook her head. "I hate this new theater."

Sebastian shrugged. "You wouldn't have to keep switching theaters if your…"

"Don't," she said sharply. He stopped and looked to her. Anita glanced at him before putting all her focus on getting the tea ready. "You know I don't like them mentioned."

He sat back in his chair and observed her quietly. It wasn't long until they heard the front door open and close. Anita had just finished pouring the teas has footsteps came towards the kitchen.

"I see Sebastian is here," came his voice just before he came into the kitchen. Sebastian stood as Jim walked in. The two men shook hands before Jim greeted his earth angel. "Oh you made tea," he said placing a hand on her back. "You're a darling."

Jim kissed her cheek as he grabbed a cup and joined Sebastian at the table. Anita set a cup in front of the Colonel and then took her own seat at the table. The three of them sipped the tea in silence for a moment.

"So Sebastian what do you have to report," Jim finally spoke.

"The McGann bloke," he started as he set his cup down on the table. "Says he has all the money to repay you."

Jim nodded. "Did you verify?" Sebastian nodded. "Good. Shoot him in the kneecap, collect, let him have some relief, then shoot him direct." Jim pointed a finger at his forehead emphasizing his point.

"You don't have to do that," Anita offered. Both men looked to her. "He has everything to pay you back. Why kill him? What satisfaction is there in killing him if he pays you back in full?"

Jim and Sebastian exchanged amused looks. "Darling," Jim answered. "McGann thought it would be a good idea to play me for a fool. Now am I a fool?" She shook her head, he joined her. "No. And I don't appreciate the commoners disrespecting me. You know how I detest the idiotic."

"Yes but you don't have to kill him," she repeated. Jim scooted his chair back and gestured for her to come to him. Anita got up from her seat and took his lap. Jim lovingly wrapped an arm around her.

"Look at her Sebastian," commanded Jim. "This sweet thing. Always trying to bring out the good in me, save my soul from damnation." Sebastian chuckled. Jim made her look to him. "Thing is love, I was damned the moment I was born."

"And I was damned the moment I set eyes on you," she said. He nodded.

"Best day of your life?"

"So far it was." Jim placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"You two make me sick," Sebastian said after they shared a few kisses. Anita smirked and turned her attention to the other man.

"Aww don't worry Moran," she said in a teasing tone. "I'm sure we could find you a murderous woman to fall in love with. I think a Mrs. Lovett type would be good for you." Jim smirked. "You could pop someone off," she said mimicking shooting a gun, "and she could make them into a pie."

"I think I would work that woman to death," Sebastian answered. "Will all the people I 'pop off' as it were, she wouldn't have time to breath." Jim laughed. "Speaking of popping people off…Jim we have some business to handle."

Sebastian looked to Anita and then back to his friend and employer. Anita nodded taking the hint.

"Well that's my que. Exit stage left." She slid off Jim's lap and picked up her cup. She set it on the counter. "I have to change for play practice anyway."

"Have fun with your bumbling cast of armatures," Sebastian said with a wave to her.

"You're going to come and see the bumbling cast of armatures at the end of the month mister," Anita said with a smile. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. She turned to Jim and said, "Don't forget we have an engagement tonight."

"Of course."

She leaned over and kissed him before heading for the bedroom. Once she was out of the room Sebastian settled back in his chair and observed Jim.

"So when are you two going to end it and tie the knot?" he asked. Jim tilted his head with curiosity. Sebastian placed a hand to his ear. "I hear wedding bells mate."

Jim rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Doesn't work that way. Can't go that fast. Jesus Moran don't you know anything about relationships?"

He shrugged. "I know how to end a man's relationship with life. That's as good as it gets."

"That's what I like to hear," Jim said with a wicked smile. The two men leaned forward and began their discussion about 'business'.

**Okay guys I got this out quicker than I expected. So here is a little snip from Jim and Anita's relationship. This is probably only going to go a couple chapters but yeah...**

**Thanks kie1993 for the suggestion to do this. Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and found an interesting song for Sebastian Moran. Woodkid - Iron. It seems kind of fitting for him. What do you think? **


	2. Where have you been?

Anita changed into her favorite dress and put on a pair of flats. In the bathroom she checked her makeup and played with her hair, up or down? Down looked better. Satisfied with the way she looked, she headed out to the front door. The car was already outside waiting.

The driver pulled up to the restaurant. "Thank you Max," she said getting out of the car.

"Miss," Max said and nodded to her as she got out. Anita went into the restaurant, one of their favorites and frequently visited haunts. The owner greeted her with a warm smile.

"Anita darling." The woman kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Anita hugged her back. "Hello Kitty. Nice to see you again. How did the trial go?"

"Great! I got full custody of the kids. Tell Jim thanks for taking care of my husband."

Anita shivered internally. About a month ago a letter had come to the flat. 'Dear Jim, will you fix it for me?' Kitty Lightwood had requested that the criminal for hire talk to her unruly husband about dropping the custody battle. A week later things had been set up and executed well before the next court date. Kyle Lightwood wasn't heard from and Kitty had won her kids.

Kitty led Anita to the usual table and seated her.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours and there was still no sign of him. Anita let out a sigh and got out her mobile. Sending a message to Max to come and pick her up, Anita found herself remembering the first time she had met Sherlock. She was supposed to have lunch with him and John. They had been late, due to Sherlock's obsession with a dead clown.<p>

She smiled thinking how if that were the case now it would be easy to forgive. But with Jim…nothing was easy and forgiving was not in the cards. She felt a weight on her heart as she thought about her brother and the consulting detective she loved so much. It hurt to think about them, to think of how she left them, to know that they probably hated her. Especially John.

The gun had been aimed at him, she had threatened him and she hadn't felt sorry for it. She had to get her point across to him and John was so stubborn, like their father. It sent a chill through her heart to think that she would have shot him that day if he had pressed further.

What made it even harder to forget them was the fact that the two of them had gone from theater to theater looking for her. Each time they did so she would have to switch theaters and hope that John and Sherlock would just give up. It seemed like they had since she had been at this recent theater almost a month without disruption.

Anita looked out the window of the restaurant. 221 B Baker Street was five streets over. She could walk there easy, check in on them. Just to catch a glimpse of them and see that they were alright couldn't do any damage right? And it would certainly make her feel a little at ease. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, Anita stood and headed out of the restaurant. Heart pounding, Anita walked quickly with a smile coming to her features. She had reached the corner of the street when someone called for her.

"Miss," came Max's voice.

She stopped. "Bugger," she said under her breath. He pulled up beside her and got out of the car.

"Sorry Miss Anita," he apologized. "Tried to get here quick like. No need to try and walk back home." He opened the car door for her.

"Yes," she said turning towards the car. "Of course. Thank you Max."

* * *

><p>"Did Mr. Moriarty not show up this evening miss?" Max asked as he took her back to the flat.<p>

Anita looked out the window, recognizing some old haunts of hers. "No he didn't."

"Sorry miss. He is a busy bloke at times." Max shrugged. "Though that's no excuse for leaving a pretty girl like you at a restaurant."

"Have you heard from him at all Max?"

He shook his head. "No miss. Haven't heard from or seen him since I dropped him and Colonel Moran off earlier today."

Max pulled up to the flat and let Anita out. Once inside she tossed her keys on the table by the door and went to get out of the ridiculous dress. Finally comfortable in sweats and a hoodie she went into the sitting room and turned on the telly. Sitting on the couch in the darkened sitting room she pushed a couple pillows into a corner and leaned against them, pretending it was Sherlock. Anita closed her eyes and tried to recall the calm even beats of his heart and the way he smelled.

Closing her eyes she snuggled into her Sherlock and tried to picture being back at 221 B Baker Street. Slowly she drifted to sleep, head resting against what would have been his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hands snaking around her neck woke her. Anita gasped and sat up. Jim felt her rapid pulse slowly calm against the pads of his thumbs as he rubbed her neck. She rubbed her still tired eyes and yawned.<p>

"You weren't at the restaurant," he said in a calm tone. She broke away from his hands and turned to look at him.

"Neither were you." She leaned her arms on the top of the couch, her chest pressed against the back of it. The light from the telly made her already pale complexion even more ghostly. "I waited for two hours. Where were you?"

"Are you very cross with me?" he asked ignoring her question. She looked at him blankly. Jim leaned over to try and give her a kiss. Anita turned her face away from him. He pulled back. "Would you mind slipping you hand into my pocket?" he asked in a deep voice.

Anita looked back to him, his falsely sweet brown eyes were locked on her. She got off the couch and came around to where he was standing. Standing in front of him she swallowed hard. The look in his eyes made her skin warm and her heart flutter. She hated the fact that he always had this affect on her, that there was something about him that made her nervous and excited at the same time.

Jim kept his eyes on her as she plunged her hand into his trouser pocket. She reached around until her fingers found a small box. She pulled it out and looked it over.

"Open it," he instructed. She did so and found an extravagant and ancient looking necklace. Jim smiled as she pulled out the necklace and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you steel this from?" she asked in a tone of awe.

"Why do you assume I stole it?" Anita gave him a look. He shrugged and said, "Yeah okay I did. Nicked it from the Romanov exhibit."

Anita looked to him in disbelief. "Jim you didn't…" She began to put the necklace back in the box.

"It's not like the Grand Duchess Anastasia has any use for it." He took the necklace back out of the box and put in on her. "There, the picture of perfection."

She ran her fingers along the chain. Shaking her head she told him, "You can't just steal priceless artifacts every time you mess up. This doesn't make up for missing our engagement."

"It makes up for it a little bit doesn't it?" She shook her head. "I had lives to ruin darling."

Anita turned away from him and went back to the couch. His jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists. She snuggled back into her pillow Sherlock and turned her attention onto the telly. Jim's phone went off behind her.

"What?" he answered in a harsh tone. "That's not my problem Bart." Jim walked around the couch and headed into the hall. Anita listened to the conversation as he walked down to his study. "Because he's a better mark's man than you. You couldn't shoot your own mother if she were standing ten inches in front of your nose."

It went silent for a long moment. Anita thought he had gone into the study and shut the door. But the silence was broken with Jim's voice ringing out through the halls.

"Say that again! Say it again and know that if you cross me like that I will personally _ssskin _you myself," he said in a chilling tone. "Well then you can consider yourself a dead man. I'll be saving your family a lot of trouble by putting you in an unmarked grave."

It went quiet again until a door slammed shut. Anita jumped at the sudden sound. She turned up the volume on the TV and tried to focus on the program rather than his morbid threat.

* * *

><p>The clock in the hall chimed one. Anita stretched and yawned. She turned off the TV and made her way to the bedroom. There she found Jim looking over a few papers, a gun sat on the bed.<p>

"I'll make it up to you," he said not looking away from the papers. "I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night."

She walked over to him and slid her arms around him. Anita pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before resting her cheek against his back. As she held onto him she noticed her favorite picture was peeking out from under the mattress. For a moment panic hit her, thinking he might have seen it.

"I have to go out for a bit," he said breaking out of her embrace. He grabbed the gun off the bed and tucked it into his inner suit pocket. "Don't wait up for me."

Jim kissed her head before leaving. Once he was gone Anita tucked the picture back under the mattress. She prayed that he hadn't seen it and wasn't on his way to kill John and Sherlock at that very moment. Panic and hysteria hit her as she paced the room trying to think if he had seen the picture or not. Should she call Lestrade and pass on a warning? Should she call Mrs. Hudson and tell her to alert them? Should she call Jim and tell him to come home, that she needed him?

"What do I do?" she asked herself over and over.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up and Jim still wasn't back. She sat Indian style on the bed, chewing on her nails. Finally there was a sound of a car pulling up. Scrambling off the bed, Anita ran to the window and looked down. Jim got out of the car along with Sebastian. They talked for a moment, shook hands, and then Sebastian got back into the car. Jim turned towards the flat and walked up the steps.<p>

Quickly Anita messed her hair a little and ran back to the bed. She yanked the covers down and got in. She moved pillows around and messed the blankets in hopes it looked like she had been asleep for hours. Hearing his footsteps coming closer she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

The door opened and shut. His shoes padded across the carpet where he set the gun down on the dresser. Then came sounds of clothes being shuffled around. Finally she heard his bare feet pad across the carpet to his side of the bed. The covers lifted up and he slid in next to her, sweeping a hand over her hair.

Anita turned over and put on her act. Facing him, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Did you just get in?" she asked in a sleep drowned voice. He nodded.

"Do you have to go in today?"

"Not till later." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Everything alright?" But what she really wanted to ask was 'Did you kill my brother and the man I love?'

He propped himself up on his elbow. "It was a long rough night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. Anita wasn't sure why but she felt bad for him. He looked so tired and worn out. She stretched up and kissed his forehead. Making him lay down she moved closer to him. Jim closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, cool fingertips caressing his scalp.

* * *

><p>Practice was unimportant at this point. There were more pressing things to be dealt with than getting hooked to a pulley and being dragged all over the stage after a drunk. The cab dropped her off two blocks away so she could walk and pick her hiding spot.<p>

Anita sat across the street at a café. Making sure to hide her face as much as possible, she pulled up the collar of her jacket as she had seen Sherlock do so often. Looking out the window of the café she felt some calm upon seeing the front door still intact. That had to be a good sign right? She sat there for an hour slowly sipping her coffee. All she wanted was a chance to see one of them walk by or see one of them in the window to know that Jim hadn't hurt them. But no one was showing up.

A nervousness griped her heart and she was ready to bound across the street when a cab pulled up. John and Sherlock stepped out making her heart sore with delight. John paid the cabbie while arguing with his companion. Anita smiled as the two men bickered on the sidewalk. She wanted to tap on the glass and get their attention but she couldn't. The smile faded a little as she watched them. The two men turned and went inside the flat.

She sat there a little longer hoping they would come back out just once more. But they didn't.

**Have you guys heard of the band Hurts? They are pretty amazing. I've been obsessed with them like this whole month. Why am I bringing them up you ask? Well it's mostly because of the lead singer, Theo Hutchcraft. First of all…isn't that the most epic name you've ever heard? Theo Hutchcraft! I love it. Second of all whenever I look at him I always think of Moriarty. They both just have such swager and the way they dress…just so classy and amazing. So the point is if you haven't heard them I highly recommend it. Especially Illuminated, the live version. It's just so good. **


	3. Hurts

Over the next month she had made it a habit. Get up, go to work, go to the café, stare at 221 B Baker Street. However it got harder and harder to leave each time. She would wait and wait to see one of them but it seemed that they weren't home quite as much. They had been taking so many cases that she suspected they were living at the hospital mostly. Yet she would still go to the café and watch.

Sometimes she would catch John on his way out to see Mary, Mrs. Hudson going to her book club, or Sherlock in the window scraping away at his violin. Each time she sat and watched it hurt more and more when she had to leave and go back to her captor. It was especially torturing this time around since none of them seemed to be at home.

After a couple hours she got up and left disappointed.

The rest of the day the disappointment weighed heavy on her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Going to the bedroom she pulled out the picture from under the mattress. Three smiling faces looked back up at her making tears come to her eyes.

Anita grabbed her mobile and sat on the bed. She placed the picture next to her and scrolled through her phone. Clicking on his name she tried to blink back the tears.

**Love is a lie that will set you free.**

She hit send and a tear spilled over, landing on the screen. She wiped it off and type another message to John.

**Everything will be alright. **

Another tear fell on the screen as a sob escaped her lips. Anita hit send and closed her phone. She picked up the picture and sadly smiled at the happy faces looking back at her. She ran her fingers over the faces of the two men she loved the most.

Shaking her head she snapped out of it. This was ridiculous, she had to stop crying. Jim would be home any moment and if he found her like this, he would for sure kill them that night. Anita tucked the picture back under the mattress and got up to clean her face. She wiped the tears away and put on fresh makeup. Just as she finished she heard him come home.

"Where's my earth angel?" called his voice. Quickly she checked herself over once more and walked out to meet him. "There she is."

Anita went into his arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you Jim."

He smiled at her. "Love you too devil's bride."

She put on a smile for him and kissed him, this time more passionately. Jim slipped an arm around her waist and led her out to the car waiting to take them out. As they walked out Anita thought she heard her phone buzz but couldn't be sure if it had. It was most likely just wishful thinking.

**Right…that's all for now. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Rumor has it

**Okay so I lied. This will be the last chapter of this short little thing. I had to write a little more, I couldn't leave them alone the way they were. =) **

"Laters," she called to her fellow cast members. They waved back to her as she headed for the bus stop. She was almost there, the bus that would take her to the café across from 221 B, when someone called her name. Turning Anita saw the car, Max holding the door open.

"Miss, he is waiting." Max gestured for her to get into the car. Anita looked back to the bus stop. "Miss Anita please get in the car," he said in a more demanding tone.

With a sigh of disappointment she walked towards the car. Max shut the door after her and got in. Anita expected the usual casual talk that she and Max shared but that was not what she got. Instead he went right to the point with a tense tone.

"I don't know what you did Anita," he said, dropping all formality. "But he is right cross. I suggest you act proper sweet towards him."

Anita shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Please just be very careful with what you say," Max continued. He pulled up to the flat and turned the engine off. Anita watched him get out of the car and come around. Brow furrowed, she got out of the car. Max's eyes were tinted with worry.

Anita walked up to the door and went into the flat. She dropped her keys on the side table as usual and headed for her room. Just as she began down the hall he called for her.

"Anita," came his voice from his study. She threw her duffle bag into their room and made her way over. He was leaning against his desk, hands leaning on the top, head bent down, one foot crossed over the other. "Shut the door," he commanded.

Hesitantly she did as he asked. Max's words stuck in her mind, making her heart drum in her ears as the door clicked shut. Turning back towards him, she found his doe brown eyes on her. Looking back at him she felt a cold sweat run down her spine. He looked like a mannequin standing there. There was no emotion detectable in his eyes or expression. Just blank. The silence that danced around the room was getting to be too much.

She walked a little further into the room, shuffling her feet just so there was noise. "Did you need me?"

Jim unhitched himself from the desk. "I know what you've been doing this past month."

Anita shifted her weight. Her eyes darted away from his unnerving gaze. "What you mean play practice?"

A smile came to his features, but there was no joy in it. It was empty just like him. "Play practice?" he asked, eyebrows raising, the smile never faltering. He let out a little laugh before closing the distance between them. Jim grabbed her by the throat and backed her up till she hit the bookcase.

Anita winced as her head connected with one of the shelves. He had pressed her to the bookcase with such force that a couple volumes came flying off. Her hands desperately held onto the hand that was around her throat.

"Play practice!" His voice boomed throughout the whole flat. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'm a common human who goes about their day with their head up their ass?" She shook her head as much as she could. He nodded. "No, no ordinary man here. No ordinary Jim," he growled.

"Jim please…" His grip tightened.

"I know your little habit Anita. For the past month and a half you've been going to them. To see the bane of my existence and that pathetic oaf of a brother." He looked her up and down. "You've really broken my heart. My little black heart…after all the love I've given, after everything I've done for you," he said putting his lips right to her ear. "Don't you love me even a little?"

"Yes," she choked out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well forgive me for not believing you _darling_." His grip tightened a little more. Anita squeezed her eyes closed. Her feet kicked at the bookshelf, causing more books to fall, as her hands tried to pull his away.

"J-Jim…please. I can't…I can't b-brea…" His hand loosened a little. "I love you," she pushed out. "I love you so much…please…"

"I love you. Jim I love you," he said in a mocking tone. "You're a liar!" he yelled in her face. Anita flinched and closed her eyes. Jim rested his forehead against hers. His free hand came up and stroked her hair. "A liar made from my own heart." He pressed a rough kiss on her before continuing. "Tell yea what, you say you love me so much now you get to prove it."

He released her. Anita gasped and coughed violently as she fell to her knees. Jim lifted her to her feet as she held onto him for balance and rubbed her throat.

"Anita shut up for a moment," he said as she continued to cough and gasp. "Listen to me." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "You're going to keep up your little habit of sitting in the bloody café. I'm going to be giving John and Sherlock a lot of work and you are going to observe them. You will hide a camera in the flat, you will watch what they do, and you will report back to me." He ran his thumb over her lips as she tried to turn her head away.

"Sherlock's still got a hold on you doesn't he?" He gave a cold smirk. "He's not real you know. He's a fictional character I created and I can destroy him any time I want." Jim shook his head. "He'll never love you like I will. You and I have history…or don't you remember?" he asked in a bone rattling voice.

He looked her over again. This girl was the worst thing that had happened to him. Loving Anita Watson was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. He would watch how she looked at Sherlock, how she spoke to him, laughed with or at him, how she kissed him. Jim always found himself wishing he could have that same blissful relationship with her and for a time he thought he had. But she had crushed his heart the day she sat in that café and waited for John and Sherlock.

Jim couldn't understand it either. They had shared a wonderful morning together, staying in bed, holding onto each other. She had given him that look he so longed for when she asked if he wanted to talk about the rough night he'd had. But the little minx was just putting on an act, though that morning, that look felt so genuine and true.

"You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core," he said after a moment. Anita watched as his eyes glazed over with true hurt and disappointment. She felt sick, especially knowing that she felt sorry for him. The hurt passes just as quickly as it had come. "You have your orders. Now get out of my site."

He roughly pushed her face away and removed her grip on his arm for balance.

* * *

><p>It had been easy to set up the camera. She used her old set of keys to get in and had made sure there was no one in. The camera had been placed in the bookshelf, hidden by old books on the solar system. The books had been left by one of Mrs. Hudson's old tenants and Anita knew Sherlock would never go near those books. It was the perfect spot to see the whole sitting room, kitchen, and the door leading to the rest of the flat.<p>

Anita took her regular seat in the café and watched them on her laptop. Jim was so cruel. He had to know this hurt more than anything, more than just sitting and waiting for one glance at them. Now she had to sit there and look at the old flat, wishing more than anything to curl up in the old armchair and watch crap telly. She had to watch them laugh together without her, eat without her, listen to Sherlock's violin screeching without her.

But nevertheless she did her job each day after play practice and went back to him, hating herself more each time. Jim would ask her what they had done, what they had said, and if they had figured out his clues in each crime. After each report he would praise her, slowly gaining back affection for her. Anita tried to put herself back in the mode of 'loving' him to make things easier.

Slowly things started to get back to normal between them. Or well as normal as they could be. They were back to calling each other darling, love, pet, devil's bride. Then after a month he asked her to stop spying.

"What?" she asked him while they were at dinner. Her heart floated inside her chest. This was too good to be true. "You want me to stop? Haven't I been doing well?"

"You've been doing exceedingly well Anita," he said with a praising smile. "But enough is enough. This round is done. The game is…dwindling."

"So what does that mean?" she asked pressing him for more clarification.

He took a sip of his wine before answering. "I'm bored with this game. I need…something more. A better game."

Relief flooded over her. "So no more sending hit men after them? No more long nights of planning elaborate crimes? You'll actually be home for once?" She reached over and placed a hand over his. "I'm tired of going to bed alone, waking up alone."

Jim gave her hand a little squeeze. "Never again earth angel. Promise."

* * *

><p>Anita was glad practice had been canceled for the day. She could stay in her pajamas and do whatever she wanted that day. Jim had left early with Sebastian to do God knows what to some poor soul. But what else was new?<p>

After getting some food in her, Anita made her way into the sitting room and turned on the telly. She settled into the sofa and flipped channels. Cartoons, cartoons, cooking show, documentary, world news, news, news….

"Man fell from the roof of…" said one of the reporters as she flipped by the channel. Intrigued, for some morbid reason, she turned back. "…tragic incident. There was one witness, one Doctor John Watson, colleague and friend of the deceased, Sherlock Holmes. Earlier this morning it was reported that consulting detective, the Reichenbach hero himself, was standing on the ledge of the roof of the hospital. No one is sure why the legend took the fall but it has been suspected it had to deal with the article that came out six months ago naming Sherlock Holmes a fraud."

Anita turned off the TV and stood. Running to the bedroom she pulled the photo out from under the mattress. Along with it she grabbed her mobile and searched for the last message he sent her.

**Set me free. **

The words burned her eyes as she looked at them. Anita looked from the message to the photo, hands trembling. Falling to her knees she let out a scream, the picture and her phone dropping to the carpet. Anita put her hands over her head as she doubled over, forehead pressed to the floor. Her scream turned into a whimpering cry. Shaking with gasping sobs she remained on the floor.

* * *

><p>He removed his coat and tossed it over the couch. Walking over to the mirror he looked himself over. There was still some gun powder around his mouth. As he moved his jaw to get a better look he winced. It wasn't easy opening your mouth that wide to fit the barrel of a gun. Jim rubbed his jaw gently as he took out a tissue to clean the gun powder.<p>

Once that was taken care of he ran a hand through his hair. The blood was beginning to dry, making his hair stick to his scalp. Jim hoped that Sebastian was right in that the blood would wash out easily. He couldn't very well go walking around with bloody hair.

As he tried to wipe some of the blood out he caught sight of Anita in the mirror. Jim turned to face her, this ghostly creature looking so pale. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were drenched. So she had heard about it. Good, that saved him the trouble of telling her himself. She looked him over, seeing the blood on the tissue and his hands. New tears formed and spilled over.

Anita walked briskly over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Though he knew she wasn't crying for him it didn't mean he couldn't pretend. Jim rocked her in his arms crooning to her that everything was sorted and to not cry.

Jim kissed the crook of her neck. They stood there holding each other for a long moment. The devil and his bride, the wolf and his doe, the spider and his fly.

**Song used: Rumor has it by Adele ("you melted my heart…") **

**Hope you liked this! **


	5. The living and the dead

**Yup so I lied again…sorry. I was going to have this as part of the last chapter but of course I forgot. So another chapter…and the last. This time I promise, no more lies! *sigh* okay here we go…..**

This had to be a bad dream. This couldn't be real. But it was. She looked at her reflection in the shiny black gravestone. His name was neatly etched in the stone, flowers had been placed all around at the bottom, and a pack of cigarettes had been placed on top of the grave.

Anita stood there feeling as if the life had been sucked out of her. She couldn't cry though she wanted to. She had cried for two days straight, shedding enough tears for a second Flood. Staring at the grave she tried to find something to say.

"I'm sorry," she said before shaking her head. "I guess a lot of people have been telling you that though. Sorry you're dead Sherlock, couldn't be helped mate." She put on a smile knowing that he would have laughed at that. "I know you'd tell me not to say sorry. That it wasn't my fault…but I think it kind of is." She nodded as if to confirm her words. "It is my fault this time Sherlock. If I had just stayed away, if I had just loved him, if I had…Jim never would have…you wouldn't be…"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She had to hurry, John and Mrs. Hudson would be there any moment.

"Anyway," she started, eyes still closed. "I just want to ask for you to forgive me. I love you Sherlock, you had to know that. I did all this to save you and John."

Opening her eyes she looked over the graveyard. Over by a tree a few graves away she saw a figure watching her. Her heart stopped for a moment, eye widening. There he was, just standing there looking at her. But it couldn't be him. She looked back to the gravestone and then back to where she had seen him. He was gone.

Anita shook her head. Already he was haunting her, his ghost hating her for what she'd done. Feeling the weight on her heart grow heavier, she dug in her purse and pulled out the picture of the three of them. She placed it under the pack of cigarettes and bent down to kiss the top of the gravestone. With that she left and headed out of the graveyard.


	6. Sir John the Noble

**This is really becoming a bad habit. Three lies I've told with this story! For shame…. Anyway I couldn't leave it alone. Sherlock is taking over every waking moment I have. I would say this will be the last chapter…but every time I say that we just wind up here. So yeah… **

"You're not eating," he said folding the newspaper over. Anita sat next to him, arms folded on the table, with a plate of untouched food.

She looked down at the plate. She had made breakfast as usual for them but couldn't bear eating it. "I'm not hungry."

Jim adjusted the paper, glancing over at her. "You haven't eaten for three days."

"Two."

"_Three_," he said in a final tone. "You mope around here like a beaten puppy." He slapped the paper down on the table and turned to his own breakfast.

"He was my friend Jim, part of my family. Whether you like it or not." Jim didn't look at her but she knew he hated her mentioning it. "He was all John had after I left. And now…" Hesitating, Anita tried to phrase things right. "If I could just see John…"

"Out of the question," he answered quickly. Jim looked to her finally and sat back in his chair. Under his gaze she lowered her head like a child who had been chastised. "If I let you do this, will you eat?"

She looked up at him. "Yes," came a slow answer.

"Will you stop sulking and enjoy what we have here?"

"Yes," her voice picked up hope. "Jim are you saying…"

"You will have half an hour with John. Nothing more. You will tell him nothing about me, nor the spying I had you do. Sebastian will accompany you and if he feels things aren't going the way I want…" He stopped and looked to her. The threat didn't need to be said.

Anita nodded in understanding. Jim searched her eyes for clarification. He knew she was a smart girl and there was no doubt that she knew what he was capable of. But he also knew what she was capable of as well. Looking at her, he could see excitement and true happiness bubbling in her. And he had been the one to cause such a reaction. Feeling proud he added one more thing to the restrictions of this family reunion.

"You will meet him in the graveyard and that is where you'll stay. No going back to the flat nor coming here."

A wide smile graced her lovely features. Jim studied it and memorized it for it had been too long since he had seen her smile like that. Anita got out her mobile and texted John the details. Once she was done she slipped the phone back into her pocket and got onto Jim's lap.

"Thank you," she said hugging him. "Thank you Jim. You've made me so happy," she said pulling out of the hug. Forgetting breakfast, Anita placed a series of kisses on his lips. Jim held her close feeling his heart lift a long with hers, living in a blissful moment.

* * *

><p>"Yoo hoo." Mrs. Hudson peered into John's room. He was sitting on his bed staring at the picture. "John dear you really need to stop fussing."<p>

"She was there Mrs. Hudson. This is proof. She is trying to tell me something." He ran a hand over his face. "She has been trying to warn us this whole time…"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head. "How can you be sure?"

John got up off the bed and grabbed his mobile. Flipping through messages, he stopped at the last one Anita ever sent. "See this? She sent both Sherlock and me messages weeks before he…" John choked on the word. "Anita sent him a message that meant something to the both of them. She was saying goodbye to him. The message she sent me, everything will be alright. I always told her that when clearly everything was not alright."

Mrs. Hudson looked at him confused. This must have been what Sherlock felt like talking to dull people. John let out an aggravated breath.

"Anita was telling me that everything was not alright. She must have known something was going to happen and she was trying to warn me. But I didn't get it." He looked at the message sadly. "Then the picture!" He grabbed it off the bed. "She left this as a sorry. Sorry that her warning didn't sink in, that she couldn't save him. Our last memory of being happy together."

John nodded and felt a little smile come to his face. Sherlock would have been proud of that deduction. Though he would have added his own little smart ass remark and showed up John as was usual.

"Good John. Very good, but you missed everything of importance," he heard Sherlock's voice say in his mind.

"So," he said looking to Mrs. Hudson. "What do you think? Think I'm right?"

She looked at the photo and his mobile and then to him. "I think you need to get back into the office. Back to your proper job love."

With a little smile she patted him on the arm and walked out of the room. John sighed. She was right. He had been neglecting his job at the surgery for too long. But it just seemed so unimportant to listen to some little old bloke complain about his itching buttocks when John had been out in the real world saving lives.

He was ready to give up when his phone went off.

**Tomorrow. Cemetery. Ten o'clock. Don't be late. **

**A **

* * *

><p>Anita stood by the black gravestone. Her picture was gone. She hoped that John had taken it and it hadn't been lost by any other means. Checking her mobile for the fifth time, she finally heard footsteps coming towards her. Turning she saw John jogging towards her.<p>

A smile came to her face as he got closer. Finally reaching her, John pulled her into his arms. Hugging her, he let out a breath of relief which turned into a shuttering breath. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Thank God," he whispered. "Oh thank…Oh my God."

Anita clung to her big brother. Her knight had come, Sir John the Noble as she used to call him. Anita couldn't have written a better reunion in her plays. "I'm so happy to see you John."

He pulled her back to look at her. "You stupid twit. You stupid girl. How could you just leave with him?" he asked in a shaking voice. Anita gave him a sad look. He placed a hand on her cheek. "No it doesn't matter now. Moriarty is dead, you're free," he smiled. "You can come home."

Anita shook her head wildly. "No John. No you don't understand. Jim…he isn't…"

"Mrs. Hudson will be so glad to see you," he interrupted not seeming to listen to her.

"John please," she begged. "You need to listen to me, there isn't much time…" She looked over his shoulder to see where Moran had positioned himself. The tip of his gun just peeked above a gravestone not far off.

"C'mon Anita if we get home now we can surprise Mrs. Hudson." He took her hand and began to lead her towards the gate of the graveyard. Panic filled Anita as she tried to tug out of her brother's grip.

"John no! You have to let go!" But he wouldn't let up. He looked back at her, calling her silly and saying there was nothing to fear. "You have to let me go!"

That stopped him dead in his tracks. That's exactly what she had said before aiming a gun at him. He let go of her hand and stood back. Anita gave him a begging look, urging him to run from her and never look back. Fear replaced the panic in her as she saw Sebastian take a better aim.

"Run," she whispered to him. But John didn't budge. "Now isn't the time to be stubborn," she said through gritted teeth. "Run!"

John ran past her, making a promise to himself to save her no matter the cost. He headed deeper into the graveyard hoping to through off whoever the threat was.

* * *

><p>"Yes doctor," Sebastian said to himself. "Do run, and jump, and skip…" He followed John with the gun as the army doctor took off, trying to duck behind trees. He was about to take the shot when a pair of hands pushed the gun up and the shot went into the abyss.<p>

Sebastian looked to see Anita. Her hands covered her ears as the shot rang out.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she shouted at him. He stood and looked at her with a mad gleam.

"I was doing as I was ordered to do," he bit out. "Unlike you! You were about to go blabbing your trap to him," he said gesturing to where John ran off. "If James had half a sensible brain…"

"Trashing your employer Sebastian?" she tisked. "What would he say if he heard you talk like that?"

Moran narrowed his eyes at her. "Go ahead and tell him. It might do him good to know his little _love_ is betraying him. When it comes to you he loses all sensibility. He's like a child under your power."

"He's Damien from the bloody Omen." Sebastian gave a little laugh. He hoisted his gun up onto his shoulder and placed a tight grip on her arm.

"I'm not going to tell him about this Anita." He dragged her along as they walked out of the graveyard. "If I did, not only would I be hurting a friend…but he _would_ kill you this time." He opened the car door. "Besides you have potential to be as heartless as the rest of us."

Sebastian tossed her in the car and slammed the door shut. Opening the trunk, he set his gun inside and closed it before getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>John had just gotten behind a tree when he heard the gun go off. The bullet wizzed by, hitting the trunk just inched away from his arm. John pressed himself to the tree, breathing heavily. After a moment he carefully peered around the trunk.<p>

The last person he ever expected stood up from behind a grave. Colonel Sebastian Moran stood arguing with Anita. What was she doing with the likes of a dishonorable discharged Colonel? The moment Sebastian gripped her arm, John felt rage build inside him and wanted more than anything to beat the life out of that man. But he couldn't do that. Anita had warned him, he had to listen to her this time.

John watched as the two walked out of the graveyard. Finally he emerged from his hiding place and stopped by Sherlock's grave.

"Don't worry," he said to the gravestone. "I'll make sure she is alright. I'll save her somehow. We'll get her back Sherlock."

John placed a hand on top of the gravestone before making his way home.


	7. Little White Lie

Sebastian drove in silence. Anita sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed, looking out the window. He glanced over at her before speaking.

"It would do you good to just care about him." Anita looked over to him. "I know you don't love him like you say you do. James knows that too…"

"Then why bother?" She turned her gaze back to her window. "We're both just living in some sick fairytale. It's just another one of his games."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's not a game when it comes to you. He really loves you Anita." He glanced over to see her defensive posture drop. Her hands fell into her lap, gaze dropping to the floor of the car. "You're the first person James has loved…besides himself."

Anita smirked but let it slip from her face as she answered. "I know. But if I said I loved him and meant it I'd be lying through my teeth."

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. His jaw clenched as he pushed the words out through his teeth. "James has done so much for you. Given you anything you could ask for, opened up his life to you, protected you, loved you unconditionally even when you royally fuck him over. Don't you care for him even a little?"

Anita brought her eyes up to Jim's long time mate. Was he really asking her this? Anger began to build in her.

"He has taken _everything_ from me Sebastian," she hissed. "Do you really think I could care for him? At the most _love_ him? James Moriarty is a sick, twisted soul who makes my misery his life."

Sebastian was growing impatient with the girl. If it had been anyone else he would have pulled the car over and squeezed the life out of her. "He loves you!"

"Sherlock loved me!" she yelled back, her voice breaking, showing her weakness.

"Sherlock is dead!" Anita's face went totally blank. All anger drained out of her. It was as if he had hit her in the face with a fry pan.

Anita's gaze sank down to her hands in her lap. She had never been able to come to the conclusion that Sherlock was dead. It was as if her mind refused to believe it even upon seeing it on the news, seeing the gravestone. None of that was enough evidence that the infamous Sherlock Holmes was dead. It had been a month since he had…and still she had never come to the conclusion that he was just a body in a grave now.

Sebastian's cool monotone voice broke through her thoughts.

"I saw him you know." Slowly she dragged her eyes up to him. He was staring straight ahead, a cigarette placed between his lips. "I was there when he jumped. Had my aim on dear old John." He sighed with the disappointment of not being able to put a bullet in that man's head. And now he had missed a second chance because of her.

"Why?" she asked in a surprisingly steady tone.

"Orders. If Holmes hadn't jumped…" He mimicked the sound of a gunshot. Anita's eyes fluttered, sickness rising from her stomach.

"And you're asking me to love the man who would have my brother killed?"

Sebastian pulled up to an abandoned building and turned off the car. He turned in his seat to face her, his ocean blue eyes softening a little. Anita looked at the man who she considered to be a somewhat friend. The skilled gunman removed the cigarette before speaking.

"This is your life now Anita. You chose it, chose him. You told James you would love him and be with him."

"It was him or death," she said more to herself than to him. The memory of that day came into her head. Jim had ninjaed his way into the flat and pressed her against the door. A message had been on his phone, ready to send a death note. She had picked him to save the people she loved.

"I know you blame him for Holmes's death too." Sebastian shook his head. He paused and took a hit of the cigarette. Blowing out the smoke he said, "But that was your fault."

"I know," she responded, brows furrowing together.

"See you do have the potential to be heartless like us." He watched as her shocked eyes met his steady ones. "C'mon," he said before she could speak. "He's waiting."

Sebastian got out of the car. Anita looked out the window to the crumbling building. Where had he taken her?

* * *

><p>Anita followed the tall gunman through the grungy halls. Thankfully she kept silent. Sebastian wasn't sure he would be able handle hearing her voice anymore that day. Anita didn't speak because her mind was chaos. Of course Sebastian was right. Sherlock's death was her fault, she was turning into a heartless monster, and Jim had done a lot for her. As much as she hated to admit it, there were times where she felt…what? It wasn't full blown love...Affection maybe? Yes that was it.<p>

There were times where she felt affection for Jim. There were fleeting moments where he acted like a proper person. Moments where he smiled at her, laughed, or looked at her that showed how much he cared. When these moments came, Anita found herself feeling genuinely happy. Consumed in this thought, Anita hadn't realized that Sebastian had stopped walking.

She ran into him but didn't bother with an apology. He motioned for her to wait in the hall. Anita nodded and watched as he opened the door they stopped in front of. Sebastian closed it behind him but the door did not click shut and opened a little. Anita took a step forward and listened.

"P-p-please Mr. Moriarty," came a frightened voice. Then came the sound of bone cracking against bone.

"Thought I told you not to beg," came Jim's unmistakable Irish voice. "Now let's try this again shall we? If I tell you to jump…"

"I ask how high," answered the shaken voice.

"Good," Jim said, his voice practically a purr. "If I tell you to bring me someone's head…"

"I-I…" The voice stopped for a moment. "I bring it on a silver platter."

"_Very _good," his voice going up in tone. It quickly lowered to a bone shaking growl as he continued. "And if I tell you to collect the money from a job…"

A whimper escaped before the answer came out. "I bring it in full."

"And did you?"

"N-no sir. But I wasn't the only one," added the voice quickly. "Becks and Grim took as well. Please Mr. Moriarty be reasonable! I wasn't alone in this! Becks and Grim…"

"Took as well," Jim drawled. "Yes you said. But see I have need for Becks and Grim. They will be punished of course. But you, my dear Web…well I have no place for you now."

The voice, Web, began to sob. Anita moved so that she could peek into the room. A man kneeled on the floor, his face bloody, clothes ripped, Jim towering over him. She took in Jim's demeanor as he stood there watching Web sob. Impatiently he tapped out a beat on his leg, cracking his neck at the same time. He was in his usual suit but he was not as put together as she usually saw. His suit jacket was resting on the back of a chair, shirt sleeves pushed up to the elbow, tie loose around his neck.

Jim let out a sound of disgust. "Stop crying Web," he demanded. But it only continued. "Right I can't take it. Seb give me your gun."

Jim held out his hand. Sebastian took the gun out from his waistband and placed it in Jim's hand. In one fluid movement Jim cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Anita jumped at the sound and watched as Web plopped to the dusty ground. All the times she had asked Jim not to kill someone came flooding into her mind. She thought maybe there might be one time where he would listen to her but seeing this made it clear that he never would.

Jim let out a long breath and handed the gun back. Sebastian handed him a rag.

"Get rid of him yea?" Sebastian nodded.

"I sent a message to Becks and Grim. They are bringing in the rest of the payment." Jim nodded as he began to wipe off his hands.

Glancing towards the door he asked, "Is she here?" Sebastian nodded. "And how did things go?"

"Fine. They met, talked about Sherlock for a bit." Jim made a face. "He wanted her to come back to the flat. Said something like now that you're dead she is free."

Jim paused in cleaning his hands and looked to the door. Thinking he could see her, Anita backed away from the door. A panic bloomed in her for a moment until Sebastian continued.

"But she said she liked the life she had. Said she didn't want to see him again. He took off and we came here."

Jim nodded and resumed getting the blood off his knuckles. "Bring her in then."

* * *

><p>Sebastian came back to the door and pushed it open. Anita walked up to him, putting a hold on his wrist.<p>

"I thought he didn't like to get his hands dirty," she whispered.

The man shrugged. "Special occasion."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"It's his birthday." Sebastian turned to walk into the room but stopped. "Be nice to him Anita. Even if it is a lie, tell him you love him, care for him just for this one night. A little white lie never hurt anyone."

He removed her grip on his wrist and gestured for her to walk. Somehow she got her feet to move and walked into the room. Sebastian moved past her and began to remove Web's remains. It surprised her that seeing the lifeless form didn't bother her as it should have. God she was really turning heartless. Minute by minute she felt like her heartbeat was decreasing until it would eventually stop all together.

Looking away from the body, she saw Jim hang a target on the wall. Sebastian came back in and pressed a gun into her hands. With that he left the room, closing the door. Anita was left with Jim and the blood stained floor. Jim turned to face her. Without thinking Anita raised the gun up and aimed it at him. Why not just try it? If she shot him here and now maybe she would be free, though not for long. She was sure Moran was waiting out in the hall and would kill her before she could get out of the building. But still…

Jim smirked. "I was wondering if you would…" He tilted his head, smirk never faltering. "Go on then Anita." She pulled the trigger but the gun just clicked. He chuckled as she looked at the gun confused. "I applaud you for trying, really I do. But it might be good if you loaded it first."

He held up the magazine as he walked over to her. Anita sighed and lowered the gun. No doubt that Sebastian was cursing her if he was out in the hallway keeping watch. Jim stopped in front of her and took the gun. He loaded it and placed it back in her grasp.

Taking a place at her side he ordered, "Shoot."

Anita squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the target, making a mark nowhere near the center. The mark was up in the right hand corner of the target. Jim nodded.

"Not bad…Johnny boy taught you well." He nodded and dug something out of his pocket. "But I can teach you better."

Anita stood still as he brought a cloth over her eyes and tied it. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I want you to come on a job with me," came his voice but it was in front of her instead of at her side. "And I want you to be prepared for anything."

"A job?"

"Mm," came his response. He had moved back to her side. "An out of the country thing. I want you to come with."

"Why do you need me?"

He paused for a moment and just looked her over. "I get lonely on these jobs."

Anita turned her head towards him. This was one of those moments, one of the times she found herself realizing he was human after all. Jim Moriarty got lonely just like everyone else, surprise, surprise. Remembering Sebastian's words, Anita took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alright, teach me." She felt his shirt brush against her arm as he moved to stand behind her.

"You're first problem is that you rely on sight." His hands rested on her shoulders. "Just try to picture where the target is. Got it?" She nodded.

His hands slid down her shoulders, to her arms, down to her hands. Anita felt her heart speed up at his touch. Jim had her place both hands on the gun and raise it up.

"Second problem," he said pressing his chest against her back. His hands clasped around hers, keeping her hold steady. "You pull the trigger too quickly. It must be done gently." She lightly began to pull on the trigger. His lips were right at her ear as he continued. "It's like a kiss, you need just the right pressure."

The trigger came down and the shot rang out. His hands moved to her waist as she removed the blindfold. It took her a second to realize that she had hit the target dead center. She smiled to herself and leaned against his chest.

"Proud of you Anita." She turned her gaze to him. "Not the shooting, impressive though. But I'm proud that you kept your word. You listened to me this time."

He didn't need to say specifics. She knew what he meant. From Sebastian's report she had kept her mouth shut and hadn't said a word to John. "No tricks."

Jim smiled. "No tricks," he said in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

He shrugged. "Not important."

Anita found herself recalling how he had told her a little of his childhood. 'See I got no hugs from my parents when I was little' he had told her. This probably meant that he never had a proper birthday either, furthering his stereotypical psychotic tendencies.

* * *

><p><strong>We're going out 2night <strong>

**A **

Sebastian glanced over as Jim stared at the screen of his phone. "What is it James?"

"Anita wants to go out."

**What's the occasion? **

**J**

**Your birthday smart one =]**

**A **

His brow furrowed. "She wants to go out for my birthday."

Sebastian chuckled. "You look so shocked mate."

"Well excuse me," Jim said tucking his phone back into his pocket. "No one has ever taken me out for my birthday. Not even you, you inconsiderate arse."

This made Sebastian chuckle more. "If I'd known you wanted a bro-date I would have asked."

Sebastian pulled up to Jim's flat and parked, leaving the engine running. He was glad Anita took his advice and was being decent to Jim. Even if it was only just this once, Jim would be able to feel truly loved and maybe, just maybe, Anita might realize she loved him.

"Right you ready for the trip at the end of the month," Jim asked before getting out of the car.

"Yup everything is sorted."

Jim nodded. "If there are any problems call."

He nodded to his friend before undoing his seatbelt and getting out. As he removed his jacket and set down his keys, Anita came walking down the hall.

"So what's the plan then?" he asked as she came towards him.

Anita took his hands in hers. "Nothing too big. Just dinner and maybe a little dancing?" He nodded.

"Where are the reservations?"

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "There are no reservations." He gave her a questioning look. "We're going to a pub."

* * *

><p>The pub was loud. A football match was on the telly above the bar. Every table was consumed by people hollering at the telly, chatting away their meaningless lives, and getting pissed till they couldn't see straight. Anita look very at home, a big smile plastered to her face as she took in the surroundings. Jim on the other hand couldn't stand the place. He hadn't been in a pub since the tender age of twenty which seemed to be another life time.<p>

He couldn't believe she had gotten him to actually come. More so that she got him to 'dress down' as she put it.

"No Westwood," she had told him. "No suits. Just casual stuff. Jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, Chucks. You're not Jim Moriarty the suave mastermind. Tonight you're just Jim Moriarty, average Joe."

It hadn't been a problem to get his hands on these clothes. He did own some jeans and t-shirts, he had needed them for his Jim from IT bit as well as Richard Brook. But that didn't mean he liked wearing them so much. He felt exposed in these 'average Joe' clothes. Without a fine tailored suit he didn't feel like the threat he was. Though he guessed that was rather the point of Anita's night out. She wanted him to be just a normal person.

She glanced back at him and could see the discomfort. Linking her arm with his Anita gave him a warm smile. He smiled back but it was unconvincing. Jim let her led the way through the commoners. As they walked through she waved to people here and there, some of them coming up and wishing him a happy birthday.

"Cheers," was his response each time.

Anita led him to a staircase and took him up. They came into a more private room where there was much less noise. Anita took him over to a booth and sat him down. Running back down into the chaos, Anita ordered them food and brought it back up to the booth.

* * *

><p>Anita laughed so hard she began to cry. Jim watched her happily, laughing along with her. They had finished their meal hours ago and had just fallen into talking. Jim had been telling her about how he and Sebastian first met. The gunman who was unhealthily attached to his cigarettes practically burned his eyebrows off when he tried to light his very first cigarette.<p>

"Sebastian almost burning off his eyebrows," she said after her laughing calmed. "Now that is well funny."

"He's just lucky he got better at lighting them."

Anita let out another laugh. "So what were you like when you were younger?"

"I used to be a good boy," Jim said before taking a sip of his drink.

Anita raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What happened?"

He shrugged and twirled the glass around on the table. "The usual. Temptation, excitement of sin, lust, my first kill."

He watched as she smile slipped a bit. Not wanting their good time to be over, to be killed by his words, Jim stood. He held out his hand to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked keeping her seat.

"You said dancing was involved tonight. C'mon."

She took his hand and let him lead her to a clear area of the room. Jim twirled her before bringing her back to him. One hand held hers while the other curved around her waist. Anita let her free hand dangle over his shoulder as they began to spin. Music drifted up to them from the ebbing sound of hollering and cheers. How had she not noticed the music before?

As they danced Anita let her mind wander. They had had such a good night together. If only it could be like this all the time. But like Sebastian had said, this was her life now. This is what she chose for herself and she would have to live with it. Loving Jim would be a gradual process if being nothing more than just a white lie. This new life would be one white lie built on top of another. But little white lies never hurt anyone did they?

She rested her head on his shoulder, bringing the two of them closer together. He adjusted his hand on her waist as she adjusted her hand on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Jim."

**Guys, guys I found Jim's theme. This song...it's him. It's so perfect for our Mr. Sex. Don't mess with me by Temposhark **

**Thanks to all of you lovely readers and reviewers! =)**


	8. Waking up alone

**Okay so we have something special! One of our fellow Sherlockians has made a picture. And it is freaking awesome if I say so myself. Our lovely Foxxtrel has a link for it on their FF page so check it out! Thanks Foxxtrel! I absolutely love it!**

_Sherlock was looking at her with those studying eyes, those ever inquiring blue eyes. But they were full of confusion and a deep sadness that made her insides churn. She had hurt him like no one had ever hurt him before. She had successfully broken his heart, fully ripped it to shreds, tore it right from his chest. But she had done it to save him, if she hadn't Jim would kill him._

_Anita wanted to tell Sherlock that she still loved him more than her own life. But that would undo everything. She could feel Jim at her side, giving her praising looks as her words burned themselves into the consulting detective he loved to play with._

_"Alright," Sherlock spoke finally. "Alright Anita. If that is the life you want…if he is the one you want…"_

_She shook her head feeling panic rise up into her throat. "No Sherlock…wait…"_

_"That's right," chimed Jim. "Off you pop."_

_Anita watched with wide eyes as Sherlock made his way to the edge of the roof. One foot followed the other as he stood on the ledge, looking down on the busy London street. She wanted to run to him and drag him back to safety but her feet wouldn't budge._

_Jim walked past her and over to Sherlock. He looked over the side along with Sherlock and nodded._

_"You have an audience now," drawled Jim as he turned those cruel eyes back to the man on the ledge. "You'd best be off."_

_Jim tugged his head to gesture for his opposite to jump. Right before her eyes Anita watched as horns began to sprout from Jim's forehead. A crown of flames circled his head while his suit turned from a midnight blue to a hellish red. Sherlock on the other hand had a golden light form around him. Two cloud white wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, extending to their full glorious potential._

_As she stood there, struck dumb with fear and shock, Anita could feel something pushing at her head. Reaching up she felt two horns coming out of her own forehead as her own crown of flames sparked. Looking down she saw her own clothing change to match her captor's._

_"No, no, no," she said to herself, shaking her head wildly. Jim turned, a wicked smile on his lips. He walked over to her, placing a loving arm around her._

_Jim placed a kiss to her cheek before whispering, "Devil's bride."_

_Just then the floor began to crumble beneath her. Flames licked up towards the sky and seemed to wrap around her, dragging her down. Anita reached out to Sherlock but he was so far away._

_"Sherlock! Sherlock please!" But he didn't turn to her, he didn't look at her._

_Just before she was pulled down she saw Sherlock jump. Jim's Cheshire grin was the last thing her eyes saw before being pulled into the flames of his life._

She jolted up in bed with a scream. Her scream echoed in the room but died away quickly. Taking in deep breaths, Anita looked around her. Where was she? This wasn't their bedroom in the flat on King's Avenue. She turned to look back at him, her scream surly would have woken him. But his side of the bed was empty, as it so often was lately. Taking another look around the room she remembered that they weren't in their flat. They weren't even in the UK, at the moment.

They had left for that international job a week ago. The job had taken them to Boston, Massachusetts. Jim hadn't told her much about anything except that they would be going to the States and they would be there for a couple weeks. And she still woke up confused every morning even after a week.

Taking in deep breaths, Anita placed a hand over her heart. Slowly the pulse slowed back to normal and she lay back down. It was still dark outside, the room consisting of shadows and what little light there was from a lamp outside. The clock on her mobile read three in the morning. With a sigh she placed it back on the nightstand and turned over to face the empty side of the bed.

Anita had never had a problem sleeping alone. After all she had done it since Harry turned fifteen and got her own room. But since being with Jim she had grown accustomed to having someone else in the bed with her. She had grown used to having his arm draped over her, his chest pressed to her back, their legs entangled, his body warmth. But recently she had been waking up alone. His side looked like it had never been slept in. And she hated it, especially when she woke in the night and needed someone to hold onto.

Staring at the empty side, she wished he were there to hold onto her and to make her go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Unable to sleep Anita got up and walked into the sitting room of the large hotel suite. Plopping down on the couch she turned on the telly. She watched some old black and white films before switching to cartoons. The sun filled the rooms and there was still no sign of Jim. Anita dug in the pocket of her sweat pants and pulled out her mobile.<p>

**Where is Jim?**

**AW**

A couple minutes later a reply came.

**Busy**

**SM**

**Is he safe?**

**AW**

**I'm here…what do you think?**

**SM**

Anita felt a little comfort in that. If Sebastian was around then Jim was the safest person on the planet. Content with that, she tucked her mobile back into her pocket and got up to get food. Later in the afternoon Anita heard the door to their room open. Getting up from her nook on the couch she walked into the little foyer to see a perfectly manicured hand clasping the door.

Following the hand came the rest of the glamorous person the hand belonged to. Anita's shoulders slumped upon seeing her.

"So it's true then. You did come to the dark side," Irene said shutting the door behind her. She took in the girl standing before her.

Anita shrugged. "You had semtex, how could I resist?"

Irene smirked. "I thought it was because we had cookies."

Irene walked further into the hotel room. Anita followed her, watching as Irene made herself comfortable in the sitting room.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Anita pushed herself back into her nook on the couch. "We don't exactly like each other."

Irene pouted her crimson lips. "You don't like me? I'm very fond of you," she said before blowing a kiss to Anita.

"Sorry I'm taken," she said playing with the necklace that Jim had nicked from the Romanov exhibit.

"So I heard," Irene replied slowly. "How could you Anita?"

The atmosphere changed in the room. A wall of tension formed between The Woman and the girl. Things changed from being sarcastic and light to being meaningful and serious. Irene's eyes latched onto Anita making her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you on about?" Anita prodded.

Irene's eyes narrowed. "Sherlock. You just let him slip right through your fingers."

"I had to."

"You had to," drawled Irene. "What bullocks. You had to. One thing you need to learn Anita is you never have to do anything you don't want to. You still have a lot of growing up to do."

"Oh piss off with your preaching. You think you understand the situation I was in Irene? Well you don't. I had to go with Jim and then I messed up." Her voice was starting to rise with anger. "I messed up and hurt Sherlock. I got him killed and I feel it weighing down on me every day that Sherlock is not around."

"I don't know what Sherlock ever saw in you. It certainly wasn't cleverness."

Anita sat up a little straighter. "If you've come to make me feel worse and torture me with guilt you can just go." She pointed towards the door but Irene didn't budge.

"I'm not here to do any such thing. I am here because your beau asked me to keep you company while he blankets this coast with destruction."

"He's hard at work then." Anita turned the volume up on the TV and put all her attention onto the cooking show she had flipped to.

"I loved him you know," Irene said a couple hours later. "I loved Sherlock."

"Had a funny way of showing it." Anita kept her eyes glued to the screen where two cupcake makers were competing for money.

"So did you. Letting him jump off a building…"

"Just stop talking," she bit out as the nightmare flashed through her mind. "Please just go Irene," she added with a sigh. "You don't have to sit here with me. Just tell Jim you had a client to see or something."

Irene stood and began to head out. Before walking out of the sitting room she turned back to look at Anita.

"No matter what you think, I loved Sherlock Holmes. And if I were in your position I never would have let him go. I never would have betrayed him the way you did."

Anita listened to her heels click as she walked to the door.

**Oh and Irene Holmes: No Tumblr but I am on youtube and facebook. Under different names of course but yeah =)**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey you lot! Sorry this isn't a new chapter or anything. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. There is another Sherlock story that I am co-writing with eternal guardian 10. It's called a Study In Crime. You can go to her page to see it. Check it out! =D**

**~Bess  
><strong>


	10. Miss Me?

"Holiday is over."

Anita looked up from the book she was reading. "What do you mean? You said this job was a couple months. We still have a month to go."

Jim placed himself in a chair across from where she sat on the couch. "He's back and so you must go."

Closing the book with a frustrated sigh she said, "What are you on about? I'm not in the mood for your cryptic games right now."

He paused for a long moment, rubbing his jaw in thought. "That's just it. A new game has started now that he is back. A new game means reset, which means you need to return to your consulting idiot and his pet."

"What…are you telling me that…" Anita felt her hear jump and her head spin. "Sherlock is alive."

"Very much so poppet." Jim stood and straightened out his suit. "I've booked you a flight into Heathrow. You leave tonight so start packing."

Still feeling shock run through her mind, Anita shook her head in disbelief. "Wait…you're letting me go?"

He walked over and knelt down before her. "Like I said, new game, reset. Besides you know how I am so changeable." Taking her face between his hands he placed a kiss to her forehead. "Be tormenting you soon earth angel."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Anita, as usual, stunned and utterly confused. Sherlock was alive? But…that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Unless… Anita leaned forward feeling as though she was going to be sick as she recalled the day it happened. Jim had come home with fake blood plastering the back of his head. Moran had asked her millions of questions about stage blood and how they used it in plays. Anita had thought he was just being nice and showing a curiosity in what she did.

But now, as it seemed, it was more of gathering information in order to fake Moriarty's death. And if Moriarty was skilled enough to pull off such a trick then surely Sherlock could do just the same or better.

"Oh my God," she breathed, feeling her stomach rise into her throat. "How could I be so thick? Of course he would have faked it. Sherlock wouldn't just jump like that."

Quickly Anita stood, her head swirling about making her lose balance for a moment. She ran into her room and grabbed her phone. She had to call John and Sherlock, let them know she was coming home at last. As she began to dial her brother's number she paused. No. This deserved to be a big surprise for them both. A call was not good enough, this had to be done in person. Yes, she would get a cab at the airport and catch them by surprise. Oh she couldn't wait to see them. Yes there would be a lot of apologizes to be made but what did it matter when they would all be together again?

* * *

><p>Anita couldn't stop from smiling the entire cab ride to Baker Street. Her eyes darted back and forth as she passed by familiar haunts, taking all the familiar turns, and coming to a stop outside 221 B. Tears began to blur her vision as she stared at the door, the door to home and family and love.<p>

"Here you are love," the cabbie said as he placed her suitcase at her side.

"Thank you." She handed him his due and picked up her case.

Anita walked up the steps and paused at the door. She sighed with delight as she looked over every inch of the wood, the knocker turned askew, nothing changed or out of place. The smile spread wider than seemed possible as she opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Anita stood silent and listened. She waited to hear the screeching violin, the sound of her brother cursing his flat mate, or Mrs. Hudson yelling that there were more holes in the walls. But everything was silent.

"Hello?" she called out. "It's Anita. I'm home." Quickly she placed her suitcase by the door to her room and made for the stairs. "Sherlock! John! Are you here?"

Coming up into the sitting room she found everything the same. The room was still a mess with papers, experiments, and what looked like things for a wedding. Anita picked up seating charts, ranges of prices for wedding cakes, and the finished product of a wedding invitation. In lovely curled writing it read:

_Save the date for the wedding of: _

_John Hamish Watson & Mary Morstan_

Anita felt her heart drop into her stomach. John was getting married? What else had she missed besides her love being resurrected miraculously? Looking over the invite once more she discovered the wedding was that day, that very hour. Glancing down at her watch she tried to think.

"I can make it," she said to herself. "I can make it there."

* * *

><p>Sherlock looked about the room. Lights of all colors swarmed over the happy dancing people. John and Mary swirled together, mixing into the crowd, no longer aware of his presence. He supposed he could join into the merry making, it was after all his best, and really only, friend's wedding. Looking about he caught sight of Janine and smiled as he began to make his way towards her. However, he stopped when discovering she already had a partner, someone he had suggested to her earlier on. He didn't think should would actually go for the man but it seemed that he must have made an impression on her.<p>

Finding himself out of options and on his own, Sherlock decided now was the time to gracefully bow out. Quietly and unseen he was able to slip out of the chaotic room blasting with music and light. As he headed away from the reception he came to a pause at the sound of a long lost voice.

"Did I miss it?" Sherlock kept his gaze down for a long moment before allowing himself to look up. "I've missed it, haven't I? Took me longer to get here than I thought."

Sherlock stood there gazing at her in wonder. Anita gave a little smile and walked closer. A silence sat between them but not keeping them apart. Sherlock closed the distance between them in one swoop of his arms. He closed his arms around her and pulled her close to him as his lips met hers. Anita held onto the lapels of his coat, pulling herself up to strengthen the kiss.

Breaking apart from her, he took her face gently between his hands. "How are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she smiled. After a moment she shrugged. "I'm here because…"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off. "The important thing is you are here. I've missed you."

Anita's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and the way he looked at her. "I've missed you too." Pulling herself up again she placed a long kiss to his lips. So many times she had dreamed about being reunited with him, so often she had snuggled into a pillow pretending it was him, and now they were finally together.

"You've missed the wedding I'm afraid," he said as they held each other. "And quite a bit of excitement as well."

Anita sighed knowing that she would have to break the happy moment and tell him about Moriarty. "Sherlock…"

He took her hands and began leading her back towards the reception. "Come along. Let's go give your brother a good shock."

"Please Sherlock I need you to…" She paused and thought. She was going to see John, her hero, her big brother. There was nothing she could say to stop that. There was nothing she wanted to say to stop it. Anita supposed that informing Sherlock about Moriarty could wait, at least until after the reception and after she was able to spend time with the two men she loved most.

As Sherlock pulled her through the crowd, Anita felt her heart jump wildly. Finally Sherlock came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. Peeking around his tall figure she spotted John and his new bride, Mary. Slowly moving out from behind Sherlock, Anita caught her brother's eye.

John came to a stop, the smile dropping from his features. Anita watched nervously as her brother let go of his wife and began walking towards her. The last time they had spoken he had almost been killed by Sebastian. Something in her tugged and pulled at her nerves, as if the gunman would show up any moment and take John out. Finally John came to stand in front of her while Sherlock moved over to where Mary stood.

"Is that her?" she whispered to the best man.

Sherlock nodded as he watched the Watson siblings. "Indeed. That is Anita Evangelista Watson."

John looked his little sister over. "You look ridiculous," he said gesturing towards her dress.

Anita glanced down and shrugged. "I got it from the costume department. It was very last minute."

John nodded quickly before yanking the girl into a tight hug. Others around them had stopped dancing, the music had quieted, and clapped as the brother and sister came together. Anita held on to her brother tightly, burring her face into his shoulder. A couple of tears slipped from John's eyes as he held his Eva and kissed her hair. As they pulled apart both of them laughed at seeing the other crying.

"My God," John said as the music started up again. "This day couldn't get any better. Come here I want you to meet Mary."

* * *

><p>"But how did you get away?" Mary asked after the four of them had been talking for a while. "Moriarty died. Shouldn't you have been able to get away then?"<p>

Anita's throat went dry. She looked to John and Sherlock as she spoke. "Well that's just it…"

All at once the music and lights went out. The guests screamed in confusion as the darkness came over them. John and Sherlock stood immediately as everyone took out their phones to get some light. Just as sudden as everything had cut out, all the phones began to ring at once. As the phones rang a projector attached to the ceiling came on. On one of the walls an image of his face shone bright in the dark room causing the guests to look around confused and frightened. A message came up on every phone reading: _Miss Me?_

Sherlock and John looked to each other before looking back to Anita.

"He's not dead."


End file.
